Red String of Fate
by Seihi L
Summary: The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. RussiaxChina


Red string of fate

Summary: The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.

_------_

_"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,_

_regardless of time, place, or circumstance._

------

Yao wasn't feeling good, actually he spent the day coughing and having a bad feeling, so much that he even didn't have the energy to get up. He was looking at the full moon in the sky that remembered his Ivan. 'I miss him.. really, really miss him' – He thought with a sweet smile as his eyes watered. He couldn't remember how or why it started, but he sure remembers when, and lying down in his cold bed he had time to think about that fateful day. The day he met Ivan.

_Yao was at his rice plantation (his considerable backyard), trying to fill the last two sacks he had to send to the lord of the castle in two days. He knew he was late, terribly late, he knew what would happen to him if he didn't finish the harvest in time; it wouldn't be the first time, nor the last, and the lord wasn't helping much, each month the number of bags was raised. Actually, anything was helping, the soil was already outworn, the sun was just too strong and there wasn't enough rain for the plantation to grow its full length. Yao was so distracted that he didn't see the bucket with water in the way and stepped with everything inside it, which resulted with him falling into the ground with his back; he stayed there, eyeing the sky, too tired to get up._

"_Perfect, just what I needed, end with the little water I have" - He was closing his eyes to save them from the sun when a something blocked the sun. Yao opened his eyes to see a man with very pale hair and blue eyes. – 'Gentle eyes..' – The stranger was wearing__baggy__gray pants with a pale red shirt. – 'I like red..' -__ The stranger was carrying a bucket and for the way it was dripping, it looked like water._

"_You have water?" – Yao said getting up. - "And who are you? What are you doing in my property?" – The man was weird, all he did was smile._

"_Why, yes, it is. And it's for you. My name's Ivan, nice to meet you. I'm going to live here now." – Ivan answered in one breath ending with a small smile and__leaning his head a little._

"_What?" – Yao asked staring at him._

"_The Lord said I could stay here, something about the guy living here was not being very productive." – Yao continued to stare; now, he just wanted to punch that Lord. Come on, it was only once or twice that he didn't finish his harvest in time! He blinked and took a long breath._

"_Yeah, yeah, if the Lord said that you can stay here; what's your name again? I didn't catch it. I'm Yao, by the way." – Yao offered his hand._

"_I'm Ivan." – He answered with the same polite smile shaking Yao's hand._

_At that moment they felt something, both knew. Ivan's smile faltered a little, but a second later it came back, a real sweet smile this time. Yao's eyes widened a little bit and they stayed there, looking at each other. At that moment they knew something had started, they just didn't know what._

The moon was high in the sky by now, Yao had his head lying in a pillow and he was staring at the moon. He had always loved the full moon, it brought a lot of memories, not all of them good ones. He looked at his bedside table and noticed that his glass was empty.

'Don't want to get up… but I need to drink water, oh well.' – His chest hurt a little, but he started do get up nevertheless; that is, until he had a coughing fit. They were getting stronger, his chest was burning now; he put his hand above his mouth. 'This one is taking longer.' – He was coughing for almost 30 seconds nonstop when he felt something wet at his hand, when he looked it had various little red spots. He laid down again.

"Oh god, why is this happening?" – Yao murmured to himself with an arm above his eyes, blocking the moonlight that entered through the open window. He stayed that way for a bit longer, then took off his arm from his face and looked again to his bedside table. 'I don't need that water so much right now.' – He knew something was wrong with him, he has known for a time now, but he refused to let this win over his will to see Ivan again. Yao looked at the moon again, it sure brought memories.

_It was a full moon night, Yao was seated outside their house reading a book when his eyes caught Ivan finishing the last rice sack that was due to the next day. Seven months ago, Ivan moved in with him and after some time he started to notice some strange things; like how he would never finish anything at the house, Ivan wouldn't let him clean the house by himself, nor finish any sack. He couldn't even go get some water by the river without Ivan offering to go in his place or going with him to carry the bucket full of water. He was so distracted that he didn't see Ivan getting closer. Yao jumped a little when the midnight blue sky was replaced by deep violet eyes._

'_What were you thinking so deeply that you didn't hear me calling you?' -__ Ivan asked with a smile never looking away from Yao's eyes. He was so close that Yao could feel Ivan's breath in his cheeks; thinking quickly, Yao grabbed the book he was reading before he started wandering and put it between their faces._

'_Sorry' – he said laughing. – 'I was just thinking about what I was reading.' – Ivan had a curious face on, looking at the strange signals at the cover._

'_What's this?' – Ivan took the book and opened. There were a lot more strange signals and ink draws, it seemed pretty old._

'_This belonged to my mother, she used to read this for me when I was a child.' – Yao said with sadness in his eyes. Ivan didn't like to see sadness in them, even though he looked beautiful with the moonlight illuminating his hair and face. Ivan took a sit besides Yao._

'_Do you know how to read this? Seams so complicated.' – Yao just laughed._

'_Of course not, I was too little to learn when my mother died and soon after I was sold as a servant; I hid this between my clothes so they wouldn't throw away, but I do remember what the draws are telling. It's an ancient myth in my homeland' – Yao opened the book at a draw of two people side by side with some sunny background - 'It says that two people that are meant to be together and are chosen by the lunar matchmaker god named Yuelao,'- He turned a page, in the sky there was a lady with beautiful clothes and a thin line around her upon clouds and a full moon. - 'are tied by an invisible red string around the ankles and shall one day marry each other.' – Yao turned another page and the two people from the first one now had a string linking each other by the ankle and they were holding hands._

_Ivan just stared at the draw, with his head low and bangs covering his eyes. Yao noticed this and put a hand on Ivan's knee._

'_Are you ok? Is something wrong?' – Yao was getting worried, Ivan wasn't speaking nor moving. Then he heard a whisper._

'_Do you think.. that we could be chosen by this god?'_

'_What?' – Yao thought he heard wrong, he couldn't have said that… could he?_

_Ivan took Yao's hand in his and looked at him; there was a shadow in his eyes, but also a gentleness that calmed Yao. Both realized how close they were of each other, but neither retreated back, they were, actually, going slowly forward. Then suddenly, Yao pulled back and started coughing. Ivan took that as a sign that they should enter, it was getting colder late and they were going to wake up early to send the sacks to the Lord, he got up from the small bench they were sharing._

'_Come on, let's go inside, we have to sleep. It's late already and we have to get up early tomorrow.' – Ivan offered his hand to help Yao up, whom gladly took his hand. His coughing fit had stopped and he looked pale._

'_You should see someone about this, it's getting stronger.' – with worry in his eyes, Ivan pressed Yao's hand a little._

'_I already have, Françis said that is only the flu and that I should be fine in a few days.'_

'_Still, let's get inside, we have to sleep.' – Ivan helped the other up and guided them into the house._

_------_

_The thread may stretch or tangle,_

------

Yao didn't know how much time he passed looking at the sky remembering that night, in the end it wasn't just the flu and the coughing didn't stop, just got worse, and the day after that night started as his worst nightmare. He didn't have many words to describe how much he hated the Castle Lord now, it was his fault that Ivan wasn't here now and that he may not come back, but Yao didn't like to think about that, after all, Ivan promised him.

However, he loved the second part of that day; he could say it was one of his happiest memories that he would cherish until the end. Even though he met the other half of Ivan, one he didn't want to see very often, but that was still him. Yao giggled as he remembered that moment.

For sure the day didn't start the best way, but the end certainly offset that.

_They sure woke up early that day, the sun was a tiny thing at the horizon and the birds barely started singing. They had to hand over all the rice sacks to the Lord today and start to plant what he would demand. When they reached the castle the sun was appearing in the sky but it was still early. They were guided to where the Lord was and entered a huge saloon with a piano, which the Lord was playing, they stood by the door and waited for him to finish._

"_You are the first ones to arrive, what have you brought?" - __The Lord said after finishing the song and looking at them._

"_We have ten sack of rice, my Lord" – Yao said with his head down._

"_That is excellent." – The Lord said with a hint of smugness in his voice. "And as a recompense for your hard work I shall tell you about my awesome plans." – Yao didn't like the meaning of that._

"_As you should know, my deceased father left this land upon my command and now I think it is time that I expand my estate. The Lord in the neighbor estate is weak and so I shall conquer his land. I'm selecting some of my servants to go with my troops so they can show their loyalty to my awesome self. I decided that" – And here he looked at them and pointed to Ivan. – "You shall go with my troops," – And then pointed to Yao. – "You shall start the next harvest which is wheat. The troops depart tomorrow, be here at noon and do not be late or I shall consider that treason. And then you both shall suffer consequences."_

"_But so soon?" – Yao said with a tremulous voice._

"_Yes, this soon. I want that land now, its soil is very good for the harvest and it is being wasted with that weak __. I shall have that land or I am not called __Gilbert Beilschmidt._

"_But.." – Yao started again but a hand at his arm stopped him._

"_Do not worry, my lord, we shall conquer that land for you with all our might." – Ivan's voice was deeper and his eyes shone with something that Yao had never seen before. It quite scarred him to tell the truth._

"_Very good, you two shall go to your homes now." – The lord said dismissing them._

_After hearing this Yao looked up with startle. 'Homes?' Why plural if the lord himself told Ivan to go live with him? He would ask that later, now he was too worried about this problem. He looked at Ivan to see if his expression said anything, but he was normal with the smile and gentle eyes._

_They reached home after noon, neither speaking with the other. Ivan went to set the things for the new harvest and Yao was cooking dinner; the dinner was also silent, Yao didn't have the courage to bring the subject up. After dinner Ivan went to prepare the things for his depart the nest day, he looked at him at the small cupboard where they kept their clothes he saw a smile in Ivan as he was thinking of something enjoyable. And that he couldn't take._

"_Why are you happy? Do you want to go to the Battlefield?" – Yao asked as he took the pants Ivan was holding._

"_Yes, I want to, so then I will too conquer lands and become a land lord." – Ivan said taking the pants again and putting it inside a small bag he would be taking with him._

"_Don't you see? This lord is crazy! The lands he wants to conquer are from one of the most barbarian lord there is." – Yao said with his eyes watering, Ivan eyes widened. "You can't go! If you do, you may not come back to me!"__ - Yao almost cried and then his hands went to his mouth. He didn't say that, he couldn't have. Now Ivan was really going and never looking at him again. Yao closed his eyes, this time crying._

_He didn't see the way Ivan's eyes widened even more and then the beautiful smile he gave. Ivan walked to Yao and hugged him gently, kissing his head._

"_If that is true, then I too have something to say." – Ivan said lifting Yao's chin to look at him. – "The lord didn't send me here, I live a couple of houses ahead, and I have always watched you from afar, I have always liked you." – Yao's eyes grew big and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. - "Then, one day, I decided that I would have you, and so I moved in, saying that the land lord ordered me to." – Yao was all red by now, which Ivan thought was adorable._

"_And, if what you say is really true and I don't have a chance tomorrow, then at least I have a night with you." – And Ivan picked Yao up bridal style and kissed him._

_Yao was shocked, he was so surprised that his feelings were returned that he took a while to respond the kiss. He put his hands around Ivan's neck as the other walked to one of the beds. He might never see his Ivan again, but tonight they would belong to each other._

_The next day, they remained in bed for as long as possible, soon the sun would be at the top in the sky and Ivan would have to go to the castle. Yao had his head upon Ivan's chest, listening to his heart, He looked up to Ivan and reached his check, caressing it with his thumb._

"_You are going to come back to me, aren't you?" – Yao asked looking straight at Ivan's eyes. They knew it was something with small chances._

"_I promise I will." – Ivan answered kissing the thumb that was upon his lips. Yao giggled._

"_Liar." – Yao said with a small smile._

_Then someone knocked on the door, it was time. They got up and Ivan opened the door, he said for the man to wait at the road that he was going to meet him there and closed the door. They looked at each other and hugged one last time._

"_See you soon." – Ivan said after kissing Yao._

"_Bye, take care." – Yao said with a sad smile._

_They walked to the door, Yao opened and Ivan left not looking back once. That seemed too much like a farewell to Yao, he had a terrible felling that he wouldn't see Ivan again._

_Every day he would take care of the new harvest, then seat at the small bench and look to the horizon waiting for Ivan to come back. He did this until his coughing fits where so strong and his chest aching too much that he could even get up, but from his bed he still could see the horizon and so he would wake up and spend the day looking at it._

Yao opened his eyes, he didn't even remember closing them. He slowly seated in the bed, his chest wasn't aching so much now, he looked at the jar with water and decided that this time he would drink it. He turned his body and put his feet in the ground.

Ivan had blood all over his clothes and some on his face. His eyes shone in a strange way and he had a smirk on as he stabbed an enemy with his sword. He was becoming famous among the other solders; he showed no mercy to anyone and killed those who appeared before him.

He stabbed another one in the stomach and was going to cut his head off when he felt a pain in his shoulder; he looked up to see an arrow crossing his shoulders.

"What a bunch of cowards, using arrows rather than coming and fighting against me." – Ivan whispered as another arrow hit his stomach. He continued what he was doing and run to kill another enemy at his left, he could feel arrows piercing through him, but he wouldn't die here; he had promised he would come back, as he stepped forward more arrows hit him, and now he had at least one arrow at each member.

He couldn't walk anymore, it hurt too much. He stood there, that dark aura surrounding him gone and his consciousness giving out because of blood loss and then, a last arrow hit him in the heart and he fell back. He was aching all over and his vision was blacking out, he looked at the sky and saw the moon.

"Strange, when you are dying things seem to glow harder." – He couldn't feel his hands anymore. - "I'm so sorry Yao, I couldn't keep my promise in the end." – Snow started to fall.

He had never talked about snow with Yao, in his homeland used to snow a lot. He didn't like the lack of sun, but he did enjoy the snow. The moon light shone stronger in his eyes and he wished to see Yao again. His conscious fade out as his lips formed a smile. He knew he would see Yao again.

In that instant Yao finally got up to drink his glass of water, even though his chest was hurting. At least he didn't have a coughing fit. He filled the cup and took a sip, as he was going o take another a strong pain hit his heart and he fell down unconscious.

------

_but it will never break."  
- an ancient Chinese belief_

------

Yao opened his eyes to look at the bed at the other side of the room, his chest hurt so much now that he didn't want anything but sleep. He raised holding at the table and walked to the bed holding on to the walls, once he finally lay on the bed and straightened himself to look again at the moon his eyes began to close.

He didn't want to sleep so soon, a feeling was telling him that if he slept now he wouldn't wake up to see Ivan coming home; but then something was also telling him that his Ivan wouldn't be coming home.

He couldn't fight against the sleep now, not only his chest but his heart was aching too. With his eyes closing he looked at the sky, he could swear the moon was glowing harder, in that moment he wished his homeland fairy tale was true and that Yuelao would chose them to stay together forever. The last thing he saw was the snow falling.

As his mind drifted into sleep, he thought how much he loved the snow and how he would have loved to see it with Ivan; he didn't even know if Ivan liked the snow season, actually, they have never talked about seasons. His last thought was how much he wanted to see Ivan again, he knew he would see Ivan again, someday, and he fell asleep for the last time with a sweet smile on.

-x-

This was for RoChu santa at livejournal. My sis asked for me write o//

I'm sorry about any errors, I didn't have someone to beta, but I'm going to read it again and correct any mistakes it might have. I really would appreciate reviews since this is my first time writing RussiaxChina; if you didn't like, say what you didn't like so I can correct myself in the future. See you people.


End file.
